1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sockets for driving nuts and bolts generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an adapter which permits such sockets to be rotated by a powered drill.
2. Background Art
Sockets for driving nuts and bolts are widely used in a variety of applications. Such a socket typically has a cylindrical body, with a hexagonally or dodecagonally shaped first opening defined axially in one end of the body for the placement of the first opening over a nut or the end of a bolt. A square second opening is defined axially in the opposite end of the body for the insertion thereinto of a driving device to rotate the body and, thereby, tighten or loosen the nut or bolt.
Usually, the rotating motion is imparted through the use of a ratcheting wrench handle disposed orthogonally to the axis of the body of the socket and having a square member inserted into the second opening in the body. Reciprocating movement of the wrench handle back and forth through an arc imparts the rotating motion. More inconveniently, the handle may be rotated through a full circle. Either technique is relatively slow and becomes tiring to the craftsman using the same if many nuts or bolts are to be tightened or loosened.
A speed wrench handle, resembling a bit brace in form and function, may be employed to more conveniently tighten or loosen the nut or bolt; however, since the leverage available with such a device is typically limited, the initial loosening or the final tightening of the nut or bolt usually requires the use of a conventional ratchet wrench handle or a long bar constructed for such purpose. Also, electrical or compressed air driven impact wrenches may be employed to tighten or loosen the nut or bolt; however, this requires that a special tool be provided.
It would be desirable to provide means to permit a tool readily available to most professional or amateur craftsmen, namely a powered drill, to tighten or loosen nuts or bolts, so that the nuts or bolts may be rapidly tightened or loosened without a great deal of effort on the part of the user and without the use of specialized power equipment.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide means and method to permit nuts or bolts to be tightened or loosened with a powered drill.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such means and method that are conveniently and easily employed.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such means that can be economically manufactured using conventional techniques.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.